Simple: Derived Attributes
Combat Sequence (ST + AG) At the beginning of combat, it is added to the result of a 1d10 roll. It determines when the character takes his or her turn in combat. Higher is better, resulting in the character acting earlier. Healing Rate (EN + 6) People heal at different rates over time. Your healing rate will tell you how fast you heal. If you have taken damage, you will get a number of hit points back at the end of each day equal to your healing rate * level. If you rest, you will get a number of hit points back every six hours equal to your healing rate * level. Therefore, in a day where the character spends 75% of the time awake and active and 25% of the time resting, he or she will regain 2 * (healing rate * level) in hit points. In no case can healing rate allow you to get more current hit points than your maximum number of hit points. Healing rate is also used for recovery from fatigue. A character loses fatigue at his or her healing rate every round/6 seconds. Skill Rate (IN + 6) How many skill points you gain per level (including first level). Spend skill points on the following skill rank scale: * 1-10: 2 * 11-20: 3 * 21-30: 4 If a skill is Tagged, each rank costs one less skill point per rank. Players are allowed to save skill points if they cannot spend all of them. Perk Rate How many levels must pass before you gain another perk. By default, it is 1, though some characters may take traits that change this. Evade ( AC) The amount added to an enemy's difficulty to hit after all other modifiers are applied. This can be further modified by perks. Carry Weight (+ 6 * 25) The higher your carry weight, the more equipment you can carry. You can carry a total amount of equipment in pounds equal to your carry weight, and no more. Melee Damage Bonus (ST) The amount of damage added to a melee weapon’s damage result. Characters with low strength can do zero damage if their Melee Damage Bonus brings their damage total to zero or less. *One-handed melee weapons get a +1 Damage bonus for every point of strength *Unarmed Melee and Two-Handed melee weapons get a +2 Damage bonus for every point of strength Throwing Range (ST + 6) This is the distance in hexes that any thrown weapon can be hurled by the player. It defines the maximum range of a weapon, as opposed to a firearm's attack modes defining it. Only relevant when the character is making a throw attack. Certian thrown weapons have range bonuses or penalties, such as the bow, flamer, and grenade launcher. Hit Points First Level: 30 + EN + ST, Each Subsequent Level: 6 + EN Hit points represent a character's ability to withstand physical punishment before dying. When a character reaches zero hit points, he or she dies. Primary Skill Bonuses In addition the points that characters spend in skills, they gain a natural bonus based off of their primary attributes. Though many things (like skills, drugs, etc.) can add to skill bonuses, primary skill bonuses are always derived from the character's primary attributes. See skills for the bonuses on each skill. Category:Simple system